Jesse 30
by meeseproductions
Summary: This takes place after ReVamped. Jesse has moved in with the Russo family. Sarah, Ethan, Benny, Erica, and Rory hunt Jesse down. Sarah/Ethan, Justin/Juliet, Benny/Erica, Alex/Mason. I don't own MBSAV or Wizards of Waverly Place.
1. Chapter 1

**Sarah**

Jesse has moved. He told me where he was. I think he said New York. Does Jesse even know that I am done with him for good? He probably does but I think he's going to keep trying to get back with me. Ethan and Benny need to know about this ASAP. I call Ethan up on the phone. He answers when my call just goes to voice mail.

"Hi Sarah," Ethan answers.

"Ethan, I have some news you won't be happy about," I tell him in a shaky voice.

Ethan replies, "Okay, what is it?"

I start to say, "I know where Jesse is and he's expecting me."

"Where is he?" Ethan asks me.

"New York, New York," I answered while I was trying to remember he was in New York.

"I'll call Benny to let him know. I'll try to convince my mom to take you, Benny, and I," Ethan told me in a reassuring tone.

**Ethan**

I called Benny up after my phone conversation with Sarah. He picked up the phone right away and I told him the news Sarah told me. He agreed to come with Sarah and I. We decided on going next Saturday. Then I texted Rory.

**Sarah**

I texted Erica and we have a plan all set up. Ethan let me know that Benny and Rory were going with us. Ethan's mom said that he could go. So did Benny's grandma, Erica, Rory and my parents said we could go. Now to buy the plane tickets.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own MBSAV or Wizards of Waverly Place.

Erica

The plane finally lands. I'm starving! After I get out of the airport I am going to grab a bite. I ordered airplane food but the airplane food tasted terrible. Too terrible to explain. At this rate, I'll never get off the plane.

Benny

I can't wait to go into the city. Technology stores, girls, and pizza. The plane ride wasn't that great besides the screens on the chairs so I could watch my favorite shows and play games. I sat next to Erica who was nagging about how hungry she was and how the food was terrible, which it was. Rory was lucky sitting next to Ethan at the end.

Sarah

After we got off the plane, all five of us received our luggage. The cab to the hotel was slow. He would stare into space every stop sign. About a block from the hotel, we were all so fed up we asked to be let off there. No one knew how long we would be in New York, but I knew we had to get back before school started up again, so the bags were heavy and of course Erica, Rory, and I had to carry our own bags, plus Ethan and Benny's. The check in line was short. Soon after waiting in line, we were in our room. It was a suite. Erica and I shared a room and Ethan, Benny, and Rory shared a room. After getting settled in, we entered the city.

Erica

The city smelled delicious. I forgot all my troubles smelling that delicious blood. I then realized that soon we would have to find Jesse. At least getting food would be good to in the city. After getting blood, Sarah showed the way to the address on her phone. Jesse was living at a sandwich shop! That doesn't make any sense.

Benny

A sandwich shop, really? It's bad enough that Ethan and I didn't get food, but who would live at a sandwich shop?

"E, since we haven't eaten yet, do you want to get something here?"

There will be some Wizards of Waverly Place in the next chapter.


	3. I Desperately Need a Girlfriend

Jesse

I just wait for Sarah everyday and she never shows. I don't know what to do. Instead of moping in the guest room, I'll get some food. As I go out to the Waverly Sub Station, I see Benny and Ethan waiting to get a sandwich. That means Sarah's here. I ask them and they tell me she's getting blood. I tell Justin to cover my shift.

Justin

"Jesse, you know I have a date with Juliet soon, but I will do it for a little bit. Then I will call Max to do it," I said to Jesse.

I walk over to a couple of boys I saw Jesse talk to. Did Jesse tell me about some people from Whitechapel. I go socialize with them and take their orders.

I started off with, "Hello, I'm Justin and I will be your waiter. What would you like to order? Also, are you Jesse's friends? Give me some answers."

Ethan said, "We would like to have a turkey sub. We are Jesse's enemies. Can we talk in private?"

"Of course we can, after you guys eat," I replied.

_After the meal_

"Come upstairs," I commanded.

"Okay, sure," Benny answered.

Jesse

Those fools left with Justin. From the start, I didn't like Justin because he's a nerd. I started to hate him more when I saw that he was dating Juliet. Well Ethan and Benny are sure gonna like him. Now only one thing to do. Find a girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi again, sorry for the long time to update. The computer I am using had a virus on my user and it wiped out my folders completely. I was going to update last weekend . I then found out that the virus had wiped out everything in my files and had to restart this chapter. I didn't get too far though. I will try to update every other weekend or every week. Depends on my creative juices and whether I have time. R&R! If you have any suggestions let me know on comments.**_

_**Jesse will not be mentioned in the next few chapters. **_

**Sarah**

I walk in to the Waverly Sub Station looking for Ethan. It might just be best to text him. (Ethan is in italics and Sarah is underlined.)

_Where are you?_

_Upstairs._

Which stairs?

_Just ask an employee if you can go upstairs._

k.

(conversation over)

I try to find an employee. I find someone who looks familiar. I think to myself, is that Harper? I should just go up and ask.

"Is that you, Harper Finkle?" I say realizing how cheesy it sounded.

"Ya it is. Are you Sarah Fox?" said Harper.

"Of course! You have no idea how much I have missed you. Do you remember Erica?" I asked.

Harper and I go way back. In kindergarten her parents had moved to Whitechapel to do show work. They stayed for a few years and moved. I never thought I would ever see Harper again. At that time Erica was the lonely nerdy girl when I was popular. After Harper left, I gave up popularity and became friends with Erica.

"I remember her, why?" Harper asked confused.

"She is right here. I know Erica looks different, but this needs to be kept a secret." I responded.

"Hi Erica, long time no see. How are you?" Harper cheerfully asked.

"Fine. How are you? You don't need to know why I've changed.

"Okay. I don't want to get up in anyone's business. I have break now, so would you like to come upstairs to meet the rest of the family I stay with?" Harper wondered.

"Of course! We're looking for someone anyways." I cheerfully accepted.

"Just follow me. If you're looking for a guy named Jesse, he needed a girlfriend. Let's just say, he tried making a move on this guy named Justin's girlfriend Juliet. Bad experience." Harper warned.

**Harper**

I couldn't tell Sarah and Erica that my best friend's family is a wizard, Justin's girlfriend was a vampire, or Alex's boyfriend was a werewolf. I will need to figure out why Erica has changed so much. Friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other. I heard a knock on the door as I was walking upstairs. Probably Juliet. I get the door.

"Hi Juliet, I'll go find Justin. First I want you to meet Sarah and Erica. Be right back." I dashed off.

**Juliet**

I introduced myself to Sarah and Erica. They seem nice. They don't smell human though, more like vampires.

"Are you guys vampires by any chance?" I asked. This might give too much away.

"I am and so is Erica. Why?" Sarah answered.

"I'll show you why. I know it sounds weird I know what you are, but I can tell by my sense of smell." I said after pulling my fangs down.

Alex and Mason just came down. Lately, she's been acting different to me. Any way to stay clear is fine.

"Alex, is it okay if I tell these two girls here what you are? They're also supernatural. Trust me." I whispered.

"Alex, Mason, this is Sarah. The girl next to Sarah is Erica. They're both vampires." I said nervously, thinking Mason was going to attack.

"Cool, I'm Alex and this is Mason. I'm a wizard, and Mason's a werewolf. Harper knows all this, don't worry." Alex said.


	5. sorry for the wait

Sorry for not updating. Running out of ideas. Don't know when I'm going to update again but will try soon. Please still R&R. I will keep you posted about my decision and put new chapters up as soon as possible. Also, I can't go on the computer during the week, unless it's for homework. Again, I will try and please still follow and favorite! I love my followers. Writer's block happens to everyone at some point.


	6. muahhahahhahahahahhaha

**I know it's been long. I actually have time to update today because I'm not feeling the best today. I don't know how much longer I will be doing this story. I don't have much inspiration. If anyone wants to adopt this, let me know. That is if I decide to stop it.**

Harper

Did I just hear that Sarah and Erica were vampires? Impossible. They didn't seem like it. Just do an evil stare that makes people weirded out.

"Are you human?" I asked staring at Sarah.

"That is not creeping me out. I'm used to it. I always was after I became friends with you. And I don't want to ruin our friendship, so if you really want to know, I don't want to ruin our friendship." Sarah replied.

"I want to know. I won't be mad at all. I know about supernatural. I won't freak out." I nervously let Sarah know.

"Just hold on a sec." Sarah snapped.

Sarah

Thank goodness I had found Ethan. Ethan was giving me the signal anyways.

"The Russo family isn't normal." Ethan whispered loudly.

"Harper, if you didn't know who she was, she's the red head, she's on to Erica and I. I can't tell her our secret. Princess will hunt us down. I know about the Russo's secret. I'm guessing when you touched Justin you received a vision. Where's Rory?" I answered back.

"I haven't seen him ever since we all went separate ways. And you should tell Harper. It looks like she knows about the Russos," Ethan vaguely answered my question.

"What about the council?" I whispered loudly showing my fangs. As long as Harper didn't know about Erica and me, I had to be careful about when I flashed my fangs.

"Control your anger. She'll see your fangs. Just tell her to figure it out herself. Trust me, she'll think of something like cutting herself. Erica will crack that way," Ethan reassured me.

"Just come with me. I don't think they have met you," I pulled him over. I loved having super strength.

"I am already coming," Ethan answered with an irritated look.

"Harper, you need to figure it out yourself, it's the best thing for you, trust me," I said.

Harper warned, "I'll figure it out, just watch me!"

"Was she like this when she was trying to figure out you were a wizard, Alex?" Erica friendly asked Alex.

"Yeah. She wasn't as bad as her boyfriend. When her boyfriend found out, he was asking many questions too. Harper was cool about it," Alex explained," Sarah, Erica, do you want a tour? By the way, I won't tell Harper that you are vampires if she asks."

"Good. The council can't know." I answered her looking at Erica for the fact that Erica will crack before me. Erica knows my stares well, I can just tell by her look back. Of course, we have been best friends for a while now.

"I just fed. I'll try to resist the temptation," Erica said in an annoyed tone.

_**After the tour_**_

Jesse had just texted me. I showed Alex and Erica. He had found a girlfriend and no longer will be texting me unless he becomes single again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Happy early birthday AHK911! R&R! I don't own any shows.**

Harper

I have to admit, I haven't really thought about if our new guests were human. I became friends with Sarah quickly. Alex and Erica became fast friends. Justin, Benny, and Ethan became friends. Rory became friends with Max. It was quite scary seeing how Rory's mind worked. Sarah and Erica just told me to ignore it.

Speaking of Sarah, Sarah and Ethan seem close. It reminds me of before I started dating Zeke. Romance is starting to brew up here, but there have been some made enemies. The bright side is, no one in the house has seen a site of Jesse. Nobody likes him. In a way I feel bad. At least Juliet won't be as angry in the house.

I have been starting to miss Alex. I have been hanging around Erica and Alex sometimes, but not too much. Erica criticizes my weird outfits when Sarah doesn't care at all. She cares about other people, like me. I don't know why, but I feel like she is keeping a secret from me. I will try to ignore it I guess.

**Sorry for the short chapter and how bad it is. I think I'm going to end this soon. I don't have much inspiration. Please write reviews. If I get at least five, I will start writing another chapter next week. I would write it sooner if it happens, but I can't use a computer unless it's for school. Like I said at the beginning of this chapter, R&R!**


	8. AN-Sorry about that again

You might have been expecting a chapter with this update. I'm sorry if you don't like Author's Notes but I am giving you one. I don't have much inspiration for this story at the moment and haven't lately. I am trying to update. And also, by the way, flames will be ignored. I got a flame a few weeks ago that I thought that was rude. I am sharing it, I'm sorry if you are reading this and don't want it on, but you put it out on the Internet, so it stays forever. Anyway, here is the review:

This is rubbish. Why did they track Jesse down if he is not doing some great evil? Make this better, I own a blog and I will destroy u.

I know I am not the best writer, and I am trying to get better, and if you are going to put it on the Internet that you don't like my story and will destroy me, I might as well put it up on here.

Again, all flames will be ignored and if you send me flames, I will ignore it. If you want to hurt me, go ahead, but I will try not to let it bother me and I have every right to report you if there is a way. I'm sorry if I was being rude, but I just felt like it had to go out there and wanted to try to end some flames people would get.


End file.
